Date Masamune
The Character Name: '''Date Masamune '''Origin: '''Sengoku Basara '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human Samurai General '''Age: '''19 '''Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, and stamina; flight, lightning manipulation, heat resistance. Weaknesses: '''Only has one eye '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Mountain level, shockwaves from his attacks will travel for miles and knock soldiers flying. Possibly higher, he overpowers Hideyoshi when their attacks clash (see Durability). '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+, dives in and out of the atmosphere in seconds '''Durability: '''Continent Level, tanks several attacks from Hideyoshi- who can punch the sea so hard it is dried up as far as the eye can see. '''Destructive Capacity: Mountain level Range: '''Melee, although he can channel lightning to strike from several meters away '''Stamina: '''High, able to fight against armies for several days '''FactPile Tier: '''High Metahuman '''Equipment Standard Equipment Claws of the Dragon: 6 swords, he wields 3 in either hand Other Equipment Armor from the period, notably only destroyed when crushed by Hideyoshi or shot at with guns from hell. His horse, complete with: Mohawk, and motorcycle exhaust pipes. Horses in this universe can run straight up mountains and jump castle walls. Former Equipment Notable Attacks/Techniques ; Jet-X * Masamune cross slashes forward with his six swords. ; Death Fang * Masamune juggles the enemies in front of him with 3 swords on his one hand. ; Magnum Step * Masamune thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand. ; Phantom Dive * Masamune does a horizontal sweep, then leaps and slams the ground, causing an electrical shockwave that goes forward. ; Hell Dragon * Masamune charges an energy ball on his sword, then unleashes it forward. ; Crazy Storm * Masamune slashes multiple times with 4 swords -2 on each hands-, then ending with a cross sweep. ; Magnum Strike * This is the upgrade of Magnum Step while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. do twice attack and knockback towards enemies in second attack. ; Death Bite * This is the upgrade of Death Fang while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. do more damage and hits. ; Crazy Stream * This is the upgrade of Crazy Storm while Masamune is in 6-swords mode. Do wide radius, more hits and more damage. ; Testament * Concentrates all of his energy into one sword for a powerful strike and send wave forward to make them knockback if they didn't receive damage from his sword attack. With the right timing, it becomes a one hit kill. Very useful against Unique Character. ; War Dance * If used in his regular mode: Release all his sword at once, causing much damage on enemy groups and increase his attack speed.This attack would be canceled if: reached the time limit of use, hit by enemies, or using BASARA attack. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would change his skill style, has longer duration in higher level, and is usable in mid-air. * If used in 6-sword mode: Masamune does a series of swipes hitting enemies in front of him. In Sengoku Basara 3, it would simply revert back to his regular mode. ; Jumping Jack Breaker * Masamune throws his 5 swords creating what appears to be a dragon symbol in the air and then pierces the center (which is where the victim is imprisoned) to do significant damage. FP Victories Character (Origin Universe) - Character Profile FP Defeats Character (Origin Universe) - Character Profile Inconclusive Matches Roronoa Zoro - One Piece Respect Thread(s) Respect Thread Name and hyperlink Category:Character Profiles Category:Samurai Characters Category:Lightning User Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters